The present invention relates to a seating furniture chassis for a seating furniture item having lifting means for raising and lowering a seat face of the seating furniture item.
Seating furniture chassis are known from the prior art, in which lifting means are provided for raising and lowering a seat face. Here, a particularly large amount of installation space is required for the arrangement of a drive means and the lifting means, however, with the result that the said seating furniture chassis are relatively large and bulky and cannot be installed in seating furniture items with a relatively small amount of installation space.
In contrast, the invention is based on the object of providing a more compact seating furniture chassis with lifting means. Moreover, a system is to be provided comprising a seating furniture chassis of this type and a seat face.
The seating furniture chassis comprises a drive means, a drive shaft, a gear mechanism and lifting means. The drive means can be, for example, a motor. The drive means is configured to set the drive shaft in rotation.
The lifting means are configured to raise and lower a seat face of the seating furniture item.
It is provided according to the invention that the drive shaft is connected to the lifting means via the gear mechanism in such a way that the rotation of the drive shaft in a first direction triggers raising of the seat face and the rotation of the drive shaft in a second direction triggers lowering of the seat face. The drive means can be configured to trigger the rotation of the drive shaft both in the first and in the second direction.
This arrangement of the components of the seating furniture chassis makes a particularly compact overall design possible, with the result that the seating furniture chassis can be used even in the case of seating furniture items, in which there is a relatively small amount of installation space.